Starlight Kisses and Poisened Fangs
by tobipineapples
Summary: AU. Naruto and Kiba attend the same school, they've been best friends since before either of them can clearly remember. So what happens when feelings start to change? And will a dangerous deal Kiba makes bring them closer or rip them apart? KibaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Land of improper grammar usage ahead

Shonen Ai/ Yaoi

Possible oocness (though I tried hard not to make them that way)

Bad words of curse

I do not own Naruto, Kiba, or any other character that appears in this fic.

Rating will go up if the story gets goes in that direction.

Reviewers will be loved…Forever:3

Please try to enjoy and not be to critical.

Kiba covered his mouth with his palm to stifle a yawn. His amber eyes traced the lines of the pages lazily. Who the hell assigns a book like Great Expectations? The longest, most pointless piece of dribble Kiba had ever had to endure reading. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be able to bring Dickens back to life, so he could kill him again.

"Hey. Can I see your notes?" a blond boy asked, reaching over to grab the notes Kiba had been taking on said piece of crap.

Kiba yanked them away before the other boy could lay his fingers on them. "Read the damn book, and take your own notes Naruto," he said glancing up. His dark hair fell in his eyes and impaired his vision of the other boy some.

"Ah. Come on Kiba. I did read it," Naruto lied. "But your notes are always so much better than mine. It's easier for me to remember details if I look at yours." He made the best puppy dog face he could, his large, bright blue eyes watering some as though he was about to cry.

Kiba shoved the notes into Naruto's lap wordlessly. More because he didn't want to see his friend fail (and he knew he would if he didn't read Kiba's notes) then because of the begging face. "You're such a retard sometimes, you know that?" Kiba said, his eyes still jumping from word to word, his brain sorting and processing the slop he was reading.

Naruto just gave a wide grin in response, and began reading over the notes. Thanks to Kiba, he was guaranteed to at least not fail this test.

"Seventy seven percent," Naruto said with glee, beaming up at Kiba. It was a few days later and their teacher was handing back the test.

Kiba rolled his eyes "One hundred and three percent," Kiba said holding up his own test for Naruto to see. He had not only gotten all the questions right, but most of the extra credit too.

Naruto frowned some, his face darkening. "Whatever," he said, glancing down at his test, a pouty tone in his voice.

Kiba's mouth twitched at the corners, turning into a slight smirk. "Maybe if you actually did the work…" Kiba paused for a moment waiting for Naruto to say something. "Hnnf" Naruto snorted. Kiba wasn't _that_ much smarter than he was. He just did the bare minimum to get by usually. Most of the time his test scores weren't any higher than Naruto's own. It was only the past couple weeks after his teachers had had a talk with his mother about his failing grades that Kiba had really begun to put forth any effort.

"If your notes had been better I would have done better," Naruto muttered, stretching his arms out on the desk and laying his head down on top of them. Kiba snorted in response. "Make it up to me!" Naruto said suddenly glancing up at Kiba. "Buy me some ramen for dinner." "You're kidding, right?" Kiba asked, staring down at Naruto blankly. "If not for the bad notes, then for the other day that I gave you some money so you could buy lunch." Kiba clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Naruto had him there, he did owe him at least one meal. "Fine," he said finally. "But I'm limiting you to two bowls. I know how you'll gorge on food if I let you."

A grin split from ear to ear on Naruto's face. "Thanks man," he said as he got up to leave for his next class, slapping Kiba's back in a friendly manner on his way out. Kiba looked at his wallet and sighed. It looked like Naruto would be the only one eating tonight. He really needed to find a way to make some spare cash.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen," Naruto sang as the two boys sat at the counter of a ramen shop. "Don't make up a song to sing about a food item, or I'm disowning you," Kiba muttered irritatedly, noticing the weird looks Naruto was getting. "You don't own me in the first place. It's not like I'm your bitch."

The entire restaurant got quiet as Naruto loudly expressed the last three words. "You…dumbshit," Kiba said burying his burning red face into his hands. "Eh? Eh?" Naruto glanced around at all the people staring at him. "I was telling him I wasn't. I wasn't!" "You idiot! That makes it sound like I want you to be!"

A fit of giggles and snickers went around the room. "Is the ramen almost ready?" Kiba asked the girl behind the counter, doing his best to tune everything else out. She had her fingertips against her lips, trying to hold in laughter of her own. "Any minute now. I promise."

The rest of the meal was eaten in a moody silence. Naruto kept trying to strike up a conversation, but Kiba just gave him cold looks. Finally they paid for the meal and headed back to their dorms.

"You can't stay mad at me!" Naruto whined, tugging at the bottom of Kiba's shirt as they walked into their dorm room. "It was as honest mistake!" Wordlessly Kiba kicked the door shut and threw his bag on his bed.

"Kiiiiiiiibaaaaaa," Naruto's tone of voice was getting more high pitched and annoying. Kiba started unbuttoning his shirt, still ignoring the little blond. Naruto's face turned into a pout, and he turned towards his own bed.

Suddenly he spun around and came flying at Kiba, tackling him onto the floor. They wrestled for a moment before Kiba pushed Naruto off of him. "What the hell was that, you little freak?!" he screamed. Naruto gave him an innocent little grin. "You're talking to me again!" he proclaimed. Kiba's eyes open wide for a second, and he seemed like he was about to snap. Then a small grin spread across his face too.

He grabbed Naruto in a headlock and started giving him a noggie. "You're demented, you know that?" "Oww ow! Does this mean you forgive me?" Naruto asked, trying to pull his head free. "Sure, why not?" Kiba responded, letting go and slowly standing up. "You get so annoying if I try to ignore you anyways." He flopped down onto his bed, face first so he landed on his stomach. Naruto sat down on top of his back, still smiling his innocent little grin. "Aww, you know you love me." Kiba snorted "Yeah, sure. Just get offa me. You're heavy. Been eating to much ramen, fatty?"

Just for that crack Naruto lifted his feet off of the ground so his full weight was on Kiba. "What was that?" he asked in a child-like tone. Kiba grunted and rolled over on his side, causing Naruto to slip off his back and fall on the floor.

Standing up gingerly, while rubbing his sore butt, Naruto stuck out his tongue at Kiba. He went to his own bed, turning out the lights right before hand.

The lights were out for about ten minutes, when through the dark came a soft voice. "Hey, Kiba?…I really am sorry." A few more minutes passed by before the rough reply of "No dude. Don't worry about it." Cut through the silence. The last words of the night spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter! Yay!

Thank you to the reviewers who said they enjoyed it. I'll try to keep my updating somewhat regular.

I noticed I didn't have any breaks in between time skips last time. I hope the markers I used show up now.

Also, I'm sorry to all Neji fans out there. In this chapter I have a little Neji bashing.

(..) 

"I love the weekend," Naruto declared early the next morning, already fully dressed. "What about you Kiba?" he asked he back of a dark head that's face was smothered in a pillow.

An incomprehendable, muffled reply came from the other boy. "What was that?" the blond asked, scooting closer. "Shut the fuck up and let me sleep," Kiba muttered. Naruto sat at the end of Kiba's bed. "Come oooooon. Don't sleep the day away! Let's go do something," Naruto insisted.

"Do something by yourself…Or find someone else to hang out with. Either way, I'm not moving from this spot till noon."

Naruto sighed and stood up. "Fine," he said in a dejected tone. He forced his eyes to tear up, and glanced back at Kiba. It did no good, the other boy had his eyes closed and had gone back to sleep.

Naruto sighed again and walked out of the room, slamming the door as loudly as he could just to make sure Kiba woke up again. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but Naruto was fairly miffed. Kiba was always so dull in the mornings.

He scoured his brain trying to remember who else lived in the dorms. Who else could he bother?

There were the two guys that lived right next to them, Chouji and Shikamaru. But they were pretty boring. Chouji always wanted to eat, and Shikamaru was the laziest human being Naruto had ever met.

Those two were out.

Then there was the two upper classmen, Neji and Lee. In all honesty, Neji scared the shit outta him. He had these creepy pale eyes that were so could and cruel. A nasty sneer on his face all the time. Not to mention he never had a hair out of place. No one was that perfect! Needless to say, it was odd.

Then Lee was basically the opposite. He was a pretty homely guy, with no sense of fashion. But he was cheerful and outgoing. Always had a kind word for everyone he met. Naruto wouldn't have minded hanging out with Lee, but he didn't want to risk confronting 'Neji the perfect'.

Perfect…That brought him to his last options. Sasuke, or his psycho roommate Gaara. The one was a stuck-up prick with a superiority complex, the other was definitely in need of some psychiatric help.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Damn! If Shino hadn't moved to America, he wouldn't be having this problem.

Shino, Kiba, and Naruto had been best friends since before Naruto could remember. Actually, it was a little weird that Shino had become friends with them at all. He was much smarter than either Kiba or Naruto, and far more serious.

Thinking back, Naruto could only remember a handful of times Shino had laughed at all. He was a pretty weird guy, but he was always willing to get out and do something. Even if he never said much.

Shino's dad had been transferred to the U.S. though. So Shino and his family had up and moved this summer. They still kept in touch through e-mail, but it wasn't the same.

So, he had no guys to hang out with…Well, if he could sneak into the girls school just a little ways down the road, maybe he could hang out with Hinata.

Hinata was actually Neji's cousin. But where he was cruel, she was kind. Where he was cold, she was warm. And where he was a freaky, perfect robot, she was a cute, clumsy girl who always gave it her all. No matter what the situation called for.

Naruto hadn't seen her in about a week. He decided to visit her a little later. He didn't want to be mean and wake her up early. Though he had no qualms with doing this to Kiba.

The entire time he had been thinking, he had been walking. When he finally realized the fact he started looking around. He figured he must be at the nearby public park, though not a section of it he recognized.

"Shh. Hush now. Don't cry out like that little guy," said a soothing voice from behind a tree.

Naruto pushed some of the leaves to the side to see a girl bent over an injured animal. Trying to help the poor critter out.

She had blond hair tied back into four ponytails, and slanting, expressive eyes. Naruto racked his brain trying to remember where he had seen this girl. Suddenly his bright blue eyes lit up. "Gaara's sister! Temari!" he stated out loud, not thinking about the fact that she would hear him.

"Who's there?!" she cried out, startled. Her eyes that had been filled with worry suddenly became cold and calculating.

"Er sorry," Naruto said, stepping out from behind the tree. "I heard someone talking and wanted to see what was wrong."

She studied him for a moment, then put a box in his hands. Carefully, she lifted the injured animal, a weasel, into the box. "I found him here. It looks like he got in a fight or something. Help me by carrying this box while I figure out where the local vet is." Naruto nodded, not at all concerned by the fact that he'd just been drafted to do this. Not getting a say in if he wanted to help or not.

He looked down at the weasel. It had slick black fur. It was really a very pretty thing. The only thing odd about it was it's bright red eyes. It wasn't albino, because as he had noted, it had black fur, not white. Yet it still had red eyes… "Stop staring at it," Temari said impatiently. "Lets go get it some help."

(.. )

It took them an hour before they found a vet's office. During the time the spent looking both teens had been completely silent. But after they reached the office and were waiting for the vet to finish checking on it, they had a good long chat. Joking and laughing about different subjects.

It turned out that even though Naruto had recognized her, Temari had not realized who he was until he explained. And only then when he told her he was Shikamaru's next door neighbor.

Temari seemed very interested on the subject of Shikamaru. Naruto wasn't really sure why, but he decided not to ask questions.

Finally the vet came out with the box, announcing the weasel should be fine. But it would be unable to go out into the wild for quite some time.

"So…What are we suppose to do with him?" Temari asked, looking down at it. It the vet had informed them, was a male. Naruto's eyes brightened. "I'll talk him back with me! My roommate's sister is a vet and she'll be able to take care of him. She's a really nice person…to animals."

Temari grinned. "That works."

Right as Naruto was getting ready to leave, Temari grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Naruto. Don't tell anyone about…this, okay? If anyone knew it would ruin the rep. I've built for myself." Naruto blinked in surprise. "O…kay?" he said, wondering what kind of reputation she had that would make her want to keep people from knowing about saving an defenseless animal. "Thanks," she said with a toothy grin, ruffling his hair, and walking off.

( ..) 

It only took Naruto a little while to get back to his dorm. By then Kiba was awake and partially dressed. Currently the brunet seemed to be fighting a losing battle to put his pants on.

He glanced up when he saw Naruto walk in, and did a double take when he saw the box. "Whassat?" he asked blinking.

Naruto set the box down on his bed and lifted a little weasel out of it. "His name is Itachi," Naruto said hugging the furry little creature. "I decided his name just now!" "You have no sense in naming," Kiba said blankly. "No creativity at all."

Naruto didn't seem to hear this. He was too wrapped up in playing with Itachi. Dangling his fingers in front of his face and laughing as the weasel batted them lightly with his paw.

"Aww, he's pretty cute," Kiba said walking over. Slowly he put his own hand down near the weasel, expecting the same kind of reaction. Instead Itachi's red eyes narrowed angrily, and he chomped down hard on Kiba's index finger.

Kiba threw his hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out. It was all he could do to keep stop himself from throwing the weasel against the wall.

"Itachi! No!" Naruto cried out in a scolding tone. The beast let go of Kiba's hand a cuddled up in Naruto's chest apologetically. "Aww, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to," Naruto cooed at him, stroking his head with his pinky.

"Didn't mean to?" sputtered Kiba. "That 'Itachi' or whatever it is, is a Satan spawned beast from Hell! Just look at its beady red eyes!" "Kiba! Don't say such a-" "I want it outta here!"

There was a long pause where nothing could be heard but the two boy's breathing. Naruto honestly looked like he was on the verge of tears. Shame faced Kiba looked at his friend.

The more he looked into those grief stricken eyes, the guiltier he felt. Why was Naruto so keen on keeping this satanic beast any ways? What did it matter to him?

Then Kiba had another thought. If it shouldn't matter to Naruto, it shouldn't matter that much to him either. He'd been bitten by animals before while helping his sister, so it wasn't like he was going to need a rabies shot.

Finally he broke the silence by saying. "Fine, whatever. You're a big boy now. If you want to keep a minion of Lucifer under the same roof as you, I can't stop you."

Naruto's pained expression changed instantly to one of pure ecstasy. He threw his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled the other boy down to his height for a kiss.

It wasn't romantic in any way. An overly friendly gesture, but no lust filled reasons behind it. Just a slight brush of his lips against Kiba's, to express his gratitude.

He let go and ran back over to Itachi, picking the weasel up and hugging it as if he was some sort of teddy bear.

Kiba on the other hand, just stood there shell-shocked. Still bent down to the height that Naruto had pulled him to. His face getting redder by the minute.

"Something wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked, finally noticing the fact that his friend had just been standing there for who knows how long. "Uh, no…Nothings wrong," Kiba answered, keeping his face turned away. He didn't want Naruto to see him blushing.

He was well aware that the little blond hadn't meant anything deep by the kiss, but it still felt strange to him. Being kissed by another guy wasn't something he was all that used to, thank God.

After some deep breaths to get his heart to stop beating so fast, he logically though things out. Yes, nothing romantic to the kiss at all. Naruto was like a little kid, and they showed their affection for those they care for in things like kisses. No big deal. Not at all.

But glancing over at Naruto, who returned his weary look with a warm smile, he could fell the blood rushing to his face again.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced, walking out the door.

He had completely forgotten the minor details that his pants were still unzipped and he had no shirt on.

() 

Yes, lame Itachi Uchiha jokes. Seeing as Itachi means weasel, I just couldn't resist

Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't and you have some tips for me


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a little longer then I had hoped to get to the next chapter of this.

In a couple of chapters I might have to up the rating of this fic to M for some language, but by the same token, that would probably be the only reason (no lemon sorry ; )

I'll try not to take so long to update though I can be pretty bad about putting things off, but I promise that I will finish this fic! (even if it does take me awhile).

(…)

It wasn't until he had walked out of the building that Kiba realized he was without a shirt, and his fly was open. He quickly zipped up his pants then looked around. No one seemed to be outside at the time. Thank God for small favors.

Kiba climbed into a nearby tree and stretched out on a low hanging branch that was more or less parallel to the ground. Sighing he closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why did he react that way…towards Naruto? It wasn't that big of a deal, so why was he making it one?

He pictured Naruto's face in his mind. Yes, just plain old Naruto. Nothing special or incredibly attractive. He was a cute kid, but not someone Kiba would ever consider possibly changing sides for. Right?

Kiba's imagination started running a little ramped. The fully dressed image of Naruto slowly began performing a strip tease.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kiba screamed, his eyes opening wide as he sat bolt upright. The sudden movement caused him to fall out of the tree.

Kiba was panting, his face bright red. _Why am I thinking these thoughts? I mean one kiss isn't going to make me fall madly in love with someone. Especially not a guy. Especially not Naruto._ He thought. _My mind is just stuck in the gutter right now. That's all it is._

But the more Kiba thought about it, the more he started to remember little incidents like this one. Where Naruto had done something slightly suggestive, innocently and naively, and Kiba got caught up on it. His mind going to dark places where one's mind should never go when friends were involved.

"I just have a perverted mind," Kiba muttered, not sure why this thought was more comforting.

Sighing a final time he stood up and dusted off his pants. Scratching the back of his head he started back towards his room.

When he got there he hesitated a moment before swinging the door open. Inside there was…No one. Kiba glanced around, sure enough, no sign of Naruto. The demon Itachi was sleeping soundly on Naruto's bed. Kiba thought he actually looked kind of cute, but still kept his distance.

He flopped down on his bed and rolled onto his back. Deja vu.

Kiba wondered how many times he had been lying on his bed, trying to convince himself that he wasn't interested in Naruto. He also wondered why these thought hadn't occurred to him before.

_Maybe…Just maybe, I'm in denial and I really do- _his thoughts were cut short by the door swinging open full force. "Kiba!! You're back!" a very wet and mostly naked Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "I just got back from the shower" He adjusted the towel around his hips, which was the only thing covering him.

"Great," Kiba moaned, letting his head flop uselessly back on his pillow. Just what he needed at the time that he was trying to sort out his problems, a naked Naruto.

Wait! This was just what he needed! He could use this as a test. See how he reacted…

"Naruto. Come 'ere," Kiba said, sitting up and jerking his index finger towards himself. With a puzzled look on his face, Naruto followed Kiba's order. "Here," Kiba said patting the bed next to him. "But I'll get it wet," Naruto pointed out. "I don't care. Sit down."

Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. "Now hold still for a second," Kiba commanded. Naruto just sat there.

In one swift movement, Kiba pinned Naruto down to his bed while covering his mouth to keep him form calling out. Straddling the smaller boy, Kiba said in a gruff voice. "Okay Naruto…You know me…And you know that I have a good reason for doing this, right? And that I won't do anything funny. But you need to answer some questions for me. This is damned important, so answer then seriously, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded eagerly. He wanted to be free from Kiba's hold.

Fixing him with a meaningful glare, Kiba moved his hand away form Naruto's mouth.

"Kiba! What is this—"

"Shut up! First question! Who do you like?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. This was so important that Kiba had to manhandle him to get him to answer? Besides, he the brunet knew the answer to this already. "Haruno Sakura. She goes to the same school as Hinata and Ino. Pink hair, really cute. You know her Kiba," he replied.

"Correct!" Kiba nodded, looking rather pleased.

Correct? What did he mean by that? Of course it was correct. This was just too weird.

"Next, what do you think of me…as a friend?" Kiba hesitated before throwing in the last three words.

"You're a good friend. You'd be an even better one if you'd get off me and tell me what's—"

"One last question," Kiba said irritatedly, cutting Naruto off again. "What would you do if—"

"Oh my gawd you guys!"

The door swung open again, this time to reveal an excited blond who had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ino? You're not suppose to be here!" Naruto cried out, twisting his head some so he could see her better.

"I know but-….Um, am I interrupting something?" She had finally noticed how Kiba was on top of a half naked Naruto.

"No," Kiba said hastily, pushing himself up off of the bed. Naruto grabbed some of Kiba's sheets to cover himself better.

"Seeing how everyone is situated now, I've come with great news! I'm back together with Sai!" Ino grinned happily.

"You burst in here…for that?" Kiba said, his eye began to twitch in anger.

"Oh no!" Ino said, waving off his irritation like it was nothing. "I'm here to give you this." She tossed a package to Naruto.

"This scary senior named Temari told me to give it to you. I honestly thought she wasn't into guys, but I guess she just likes them younger." Ino scrunched up her nose at the thought. "Oh well! Sorry to cut in on your alone time. Have fun with your S and M games. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone! …Though I suppose Temari'll be disappointed when she finds out."

"Ino we weren't—" Kiba didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Ino had already left. "No matter what she said…This is gonna get out all over school," Kiba muttered, his face paling at the idea.

"Ferret food!" Naruto said.

"What?" Kiba asked snapping his head around.

Sure enough, there in the little blonde's lap sat a thing of ferret food.

"Temari must have bought it for Itachi!" Naruto smiled up at Kiba. Suddenly his mind focused back on what had happened before Ino had busted in.

"Kiba…What was the last question? What if….?"

"You really wanna know?" Kiba asked glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boy. "Well duh!" Naruto responded with a short nod. "Figure it out on your own. I don't feel like asking you anymore. Now get out of my bed and get dressed!"

(…)

Naruto spent the rest of the day pondering what that last question could be. Actually, he spent the rest of the week pondering. He had absolutely no ideas until he got an email at the end of the week from Shino.

Naruto had emailed his friend the day after the event, telling him everything in as much detail as he could. It had taken five days, and when Shino had responded, his email simply said:

I'm not surprised. Ino might be right with what she said. Kiba may like you like that. You never know. Why not test him?

Actually, all considering, this was longer then most of the emails Naruto got from Shino, but far more puzzling.

Test him? What did he mean by that? And more importantly, how could he think Kiba was like that? Kiba practically radiated 'straight guy' 'woman obsessed' 'lady killer'. Shino should have known Kiba better then to think he'd be like…_that._ The whole thing was ridiculous.

Still, a small test couldn't hurt. Besides, if Kiba was straight, like Naruto _knew _he was, he could just say it was all a joke or something. They played jokes on each other all the time, so it wouldn't seem weird…it could work.

So now Naruto waited for Kiba to get back from dinner. Naruto had been invited to come along with Kiba and a few guys, but declined. He had needed time to set things up.

He'd done everything he could to set a 'romantic' atmosphere. He had dimmed the lights, had soft music playing in the background, and hand even given Itachi to Shikamaru for the night. The other boy had only taken in the weasel after Naruto finally told him that it had been Temari who had found it.

Naruto's mouth twitched slightly as he looked around him. It felt like he was waiting for some hot girl to come over so he could try to seduce her, as opposed to waiting for his best friend to come back so he could 'test' him and write it off as a prank.

Then again, if he thought the room looked ridiculous, he thought that he himself looked ten times dumber.

He wasn't a big player, and he certainly didn't know what guys could find attractive about other men, so he had let Ino in on his plan.

Ino ate the idea of Kiba being gay up, saying something about 'yaoi' and needing to 'video all the action for prosperity…and profit.' Whatever it was she had been babbling on about for an hour, she had helped out and that was what mattered.

She had insisted on giving Naruto some of her boyfriend, Sai's clothes. The kind of fashion he wore made Naruto wonder if it was really Kiba he should be testing. They served his purpose though.

Ino then took about a half an hour to style his hair. Naruto thought it looked even messier then before, but Ino insisted it was sex hair. "Makes you look like a horny little slut Naruto! And as you should know, guys are horny. Any man, gay or not, will want to jump you once I finish with you!"

She finished it off by putting a light layer of make up on him. "It'll make your good features stand out better," she assured him. Naruto couldn't even tell he was wearing any.

Now Ino was gone, and Naruto just waited. He was sitting on the floor in the position Ino had decided was 'intolerably cute', even though it made the muscles in his leg sore.

He perked up when he heard the creak of the door and looked at the face of the boy who entered the room with fawn-like eyes. "O-oh hello Kiba," he stuttered slightly and blushed a bit. He'd always thought it was cute when Hinata did that so…

Kiba stared at him with an expressionless face. "Naruto…What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just, waiting for you to come back." He stood up slowly, making sure he left some of himself exposed, and making himself look as vulnerable as possible. Ino had once again demanded that he do this.

Internally he wasn't sure if he wanted to burst out laughing of break down crying at everything he was doing. Okay, time for his purposeful stumble. Land in Kiba's arms, check, then "Oh! T-thank you Kiba. You're so strong."

Kiba's face looked horrified. Naruto flinched. Shino and Ino had been completely off base. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to pull off making this seem like one big gag.

He quickly pushed himself off of Kiba and started laughing nervously. Streams of words began flying out of his mouth before he could even stop to think about what he was saying.

"Ahahaha! Funny joke, huh? Yeah, you know. The look on your face is priceless. You wouldn't think I would do this all the sudden out of no where, right? Yeah okay, so it isn't a joke! I'm so so sorry! I emailed Shino, cause you were acting funny. Then he said to test you and see if you were gay. I was all like 'What? Kiba? Yeah right', and I don't know why I did it anyways. But I got Ino's help. This, all of this was her idea. The room, me, the weird stuff I was doing. It was Ino and Shino I swear! Oh my God you think I'm some kind of freak now don't you?! You hate me right? I wish that you liked me instead, then you wouldn't hate me right now! Or better ye-"

Naruto was instantly silenced by something pressing up against his lips. Gently at first, slowly becoming more forceful. His body reacted on it's own, pushing him up on it's toes towards whatever it was that was brushing against his mouth. His arms wrapped around it, his fingers entangled themselves in its hair.

It was only a few minutes into the kiss that Naruto realized 'it' was Kiba.

As thoughts began coherently forming once more in his mind, he became increasing self-conscious about what was going on. He was kissing a person. He was kissing a boy. He was kissing Kiba! Kiba! His best friend since before he could remember. Someone who he had always considered a brother. And now he was doing this?!

With that last thought Naruto pushed himself away from the other, panting for air. He looked up at the brunet's face, his eyes desperately searching the other boy's for a reason behind all of this.

Kiba took a step away from him. "NO!! No no no! Shit…Forget I ever did that!" Kiba commanded. He placed and hand over his eyes "No no no," he said again. "I'm just…confused. I need some air." With that Kiba left the room before Naruto had a chance to utter a word. Not that he would have been able to form a sentence at the moment.

He held his fingertips to his lips in confusion and knit his brow together in concentration. He really wanted to know….What had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The deal that Kiba makes in this chapter is **NOT** the deal mentioned in the summary. That is still yet to come. Sorry about any confusion.

This is the part of the story that gets really odd. XD Sorry 'bout that folks, but it does kind of take a weird turn.

Next chapter will be uped to an M rating because it'll have a lot of cursing XD

Sorry about the odd ways my mind works in twisting an innocently little story around.

(…)

It was late, really late. It was so late that it was now early. What time was it? Three? Four in the morning?

Yet Kiba still wasn't back.

After leaving that afternoon he hadn't come back. Not so much as called.

Naruto restlessly stared at Kiba's bed, then at the clock. He could hear the rain pouring outside. It was a cold night. Far too cold to be walking around outside.

Still no sign of Kiba.

He checked his cell phone, no calls.

He had called everyone he knew. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba's sister Hana. He had even gone so far as to almost call the police and file a missing persons report, but knew that since he'd only been missing for a night it would do him no good.

He looked at the clock next to his bed again. In harsh green blocks the numbers 4:12 glared out at him.

Still no sign of Kiba.

Where was he?

(…)

"Sir, don't you think it's a bit early for a walk? And in this kind of weather too?" "Quiet Kabuto. You know very well that I'll burn horribly in the sun if I go out during the day. Besides, I like the rain," a man as pale as a corpse said, lightly brushing his long black hair away from his face.

His assistant sighed slightly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose a smidgen. Casting a glance to the side, his dark eyes lit up when he saw something…A boy, lying on his side in the gutter. The harsh rain fell down and the bitter wind nipped cruelly across the body.

He was wearing nothing more then a t-shirt and uniform pants from a nearby high school. Completely improperly dressed for the cold front that was sweeping across the city.

"Kabuto, why have you sto-…" The corpse like man's voice trailed off as he saw what made Kabuto stop following. The man walked over and bent down to get a better look at the boy's face.

Only half conscious the boy opened a murky eye. He had been wandering around all night in the rain, not wanting to go home. He had done something he wasn't ready to accept responsibility for, and had ended up getting sick in the cold and wet.

It was amazing, he felt as though he should be dead. Was he dead?

His watery eyes focused on the smirking, gaunt face in front of him. The face smiled a toothy grin, showing long, fang-like canines. The boy let out a quiet moan. "No…vampire…my blood s'no good…tainted…bad…don't…"

The boy wasn't sure what happened next, everything just went black.

(…)

Kiba woke up to a bright light shinning in his face. He groaned and rolled over on his stomach. "Naruto, it's too damned early. Turn the fucking light off."

"….Naruto?" an unfamiliar voice said. "Perhaps they're friends?" a second just as unknown voice replied.

Kiba snapped his head around, his eyes opened wide in confusion.

"What did I tell you? I knew he'd have a sharp look about him once he recovered." The voice came from a strange, oddly pale man, who sat in a chair across the room. "I suppose," another, younger man said. He tilted his head to the side so his long white hair that was tied back, whisked to one side.

"What the Hell?! Who are you?! Where am I?!" Kiba screamed, twisting the rest of his body around and leaping out on the far side of the bed so that it was now in between him and the two men.

"I will be happy to answer all questions you might have," the pale man said coyly. "But first, you might want to put some clothes on." Kiba glanced down, and muttered a few curses as he pulled the covers off the bed to cover himself up.

The pale man raised his eyebrows smugly. The look sent shivers down Kiba's spine. Something about this man was off. Clearing his throat the man brushed his long, oily, black hair away from his face. "I am Orochimaru, you need to know no other name then that. I am…How would you say this..? A business man of sorts, though on the surface it would appear to an outside observer that other men are running the companies that I own. It is inconsequential for you to know what companies, just that not many know they are run by me." He let a slow grin crack across his porcelain features. "I like my privacy. If I was out in public some might ask about my _hobbies._"

Kiba definitely wasn't getting a good feeling from this.

"As to where you are. You are in an underground section of one of my company buildings. This room is tailored to fit the needs of any patient, which by the way you were… You owe me quite a lot for taking care of you."

Kiba swallowed and it felt like a pufferfish had just expanded itself in his throat. He could almost feel the poison dripping down his throat and causing his slow and painful death. "I…owe you?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, but we'll discuss that later. First I have a few questions of my own. The most important being, who are you?" "I…" Kiba searched his mind for all the names he had ever heard and quickly spliced one together. "Itachi Uchiha." For some reason Naruto's demented weasel and the last name of that annoying Sasuke boy seemed to go well together.

Orochimaru frowned. "Is that so Kiba?" he asked. "Yeah it-…" Kiba's face paled as he looked up at the man with a startled expression. "Ki…ba?"

Another creepy smile on that cold white face. "Well now, it hurts me that you would lie. Ten again, I'm sure you have your….reasons. But after all the time I had my staff spend nursing you. After all the time I _personally_ spent nursing you. I would have hoped you would have been more open. And you seemed like such a smart boy from what your records show. Even if most of your teachers said you didn't apply yourself." He paused. "Then again, a truly smart boy wouldn't have been out cold in a gutter."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "You looked at my records?"

"We had to identify you. I'm sure your family would be sad if you went missing for too long. So yes, we looked at your records. For good purpose you know. It wasn't like we truly went snooping. We found only information on the surface of things, just enough so we could know who you were. Though I assure you we could have found out much more."

The idea chilled Kiba to the bone. It made him wonder if the man knew more then he was really saying.

"Next question," Orochimaru said, changing the subject. "What caused you to run away in the first place?"

Kiba glared down at his hands. Could he get away with lying? Somehow it didn't seem worth the risk, though twisting the truth…Or at least leaving off part of it would be fine. "I…I sort of confessed my feelings to a close friend, but I don't think they returned them. So I wasn't ready to face them again and tried to go somewhere I could be alone. It's no big deal. Stuff like this happens all the time to kids my age." There a plain, boring story. 'Friend' could be left to interpretation too.

The man tapped his middle finger against his temple in thought. "Friend…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kiba's heart skipped a beat. Just how much did this man know? "H-hyuuga Hinata!" he lied, not making eye contact.

"He's very bad at lying, sir," the younger man said. "Indeed Kabuto. He truly is."

Kiba swallowed again. He was feeling increasingly nervous.

"I have a little deal for you Kiba-kun," Orochimaru said. Kiba narrowed his eyes, not really caring for the first name bases the man had established. "I need to conduct a study." He waved his hand and Kabuto walked towards Kiba. "It's a new version of an old product. I've already done clinical studies, so I do know it works fine. But it would be nice to test it in a case study outside a lab. You've heard of roofies, yes?"

The boy shook his head.

"No? Hmmm, roofinal? Ruffles? Ropies? The pill? The date rape drug?"

The brunett's eyes widened in horror and disgust.

"Kukuku. No, no. I didn't use any on you, nor do I intend to," he assured him. "It's as I said. I would like to use it in a non-clinical study. So if you would be a dear and slip some to Uzumaki…See if he wakes up." "You don't need to!" Kiba spit out. "You don't need to test the drug in a case like this! And I refuse to rape Naruto, that's sick and wrong." He glared with disgust and hate at the man.

"You're right…this has more to do with a way to kill my boredom to see what will happen," Orochimaru smiled. He clearly had no problems admitting that he was a sick and twisted person. "And I never told you to use it to rape him. Just to see if he wakes up. How you go about testing this is your choice. If you want to…I'm not stopping you." Just for a little added effect. "If you choose not to do this, perhaps I'll have someone else test this out on him. The boy does go out to eat sometimes so it wouldn't be that hard. And my employee…Just because you wouldn't touch him doesn't mean they wouldn't."

Kiba snatched the pill out of Kabuto's hand. "Now…no matter what happens. I just want to make sure that it's tested," Orochimaru said with a smile. "Remember, I have ways of finding out if my orders are followed."

(…)

"KIBA!?" A small, blond missile launched itself at the brunet, tackling him onto the ground. "Where have you been?!" Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed and glistening as though he was about to cry. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand furiously.

"You're heavy," Kiba grunted. He pushed his friend off of him. "I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Kiba enough so that the boy ran off again.

For the rest of the day he followed Kiba like his shadow. He refused to the leave the taller boy's side. The only time Kiba got any peace was when he went to use the bathroom. Even then Naruto would be standing on the other side of the door.

Finally Kiba snapped "Naruto! What? What do you want?! Freakin' tell me already!!"

Naruto literally took a few steps back. He looked down abashed and scuffled his foot against the ground while he muttered something.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked in an exasperated tone, straining his ears to hear the other's voice.

"I just want to make sure you don't leave again," Naruto said a little louder. His voice was still quiet enough that Kiba wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

"….Leave…Again?" the words echoed with a hollow tone in his mouth. "I don't…plan on leaving." His eye's flickered to the side, recalling something. "You really missed me that much, and want me around. You know…after…"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care. You're my friend, and despite how you act sometimes, you're a good person. You won't make any advances if I don't want you to. I know you have good self control when you really try to keep yourself in check. I have faith that you would never do anything bad to me."

Kiba flinched. His right hand went into his pants pocket for a moment. He pulled something out, his hand grasped tightly around it so Naruto couldn't see what it was. The blond tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better look. He narrowed his blue eyes in concentration.

"Naruto….I just remembered a favor I need you to do for me," Kiba said slowly. He began moving his closed hand towards Naruto. His voice was dry and he could hear his voice shake slightly as he spoke.

Naruto gave him a suspicious look. "What?" he asked, lifting his own hand up. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Kiba seemed to be offering him whatever he was holding.

Kiba could feel sweat forming on his brow as Naruto's hand came closer to his own. He clenched his jaw tight. And as Naruto's fingers hovered inches away, Kiba jerked his arm back.

What was he doing? Was he really going to give his friend some sort of drug he had gotten from a creepy, oily, psychopath? He didn't even know if it was safe, he only had the man's word. And that wasn't worth much.

On the other hand…

From all that the man had done in the short communication he had had with him, he knew not to take his threats in vain. That man would follow up on what he said. His sick obsession with toying with people would make sure that if Kiba didn't keep good on his word, he'd find another way to torment the boy.

Kiba bit his bottom lip while trying to think of a loophole. He ignored Naruto's alarmed cries and the warm blood that was dripping from his mouth where his teeth had punctured his own flesh.

He gave a wry smile. "Oh…that bastard. He wanted me too…Stupid little."

Clearing his painfully dry throat he said in a scratchy voice. "Naruto, I need you to watch after me for a little bit. I'm not sure how long, but I'll be a little out of it for awhile."

The smaller boy's eyes widened considerably. "Kiba? What are you saying? What are you going to…"

He stopped mid-sentence as Kiba opened his hand, revealing a small white pill. He tossed it into his mouth a swallowed.

Naruto followed him wordlessly down the halls to their room. By the time they reached the door Kiba was walking at a snail's pace. His eyes were half-lidded and his entire body drooped forward.

He fumbled with the lock in a futile effort. His hand to eye coordination was crap with the drug in his system. All he was doing was effectively keying the door.

"Kiba, what is all of this?" Naruto's voice cracked in worry.

"Just…a lit…tle…'spearment," Kiba mumbled.

"What? What kind?" Naruto's voice was wavering now.

Kiba's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see, but he wouldn't be surprised if the blond had a look of mortification on his face. "Just…a…"

Kiba's body slumped forward.

For the second time in under a week the world around him spun into an unsettling black.

(…)

(A/N): Say NO to drugs kid. The author is completely against the use of any sort of illegal substance such as the date rape drug. She agrees with Kiba, they're bad.


	5. Chapter 5

As if it isn't obvious but I'll say it anyway, this fics rating was changed to mature. Some of the content is a little more M rated. The language is certainly so.

(…)

Light…bright, unwelcome light. Kiba halfway opened his eyes with an unhappy moan.

"He's waking up. Quickly contact his mother," a voice said.

He didn't recognize that voice. Kiba had had enough of unknown voices. His eyes drifted shut again.

(…)

Something heavy…Pressing down on his chest. Making it hard to breathe.

"Off," Kiba wheezed. He gripped his hand around the object. Whatever it was was covered in cloth. Tugging weakly at the cloth he repeated his earlier words. "Off."

He heard some excited yelling, there was more than one person there.

And where was that exactly? His groggy brain slowly began forming thoughts. His eyes began to focus. Kiba was really getting to hate the feeling of waking up.

He closed his eyes and listened to the voices around him. "He is going to be okay now. Isn't he?" a higher pitched male voice asked. Naruto. "The d-doctors s-said s-so," a soft female voice muttered. Hinata. "What was he thinking? Doing something stupid like that?" a demanding woman's voice. Ino. "Jerk. Scaring us half out of our minds…It's so troublesome," this voice had a slightly drawling tone. Shikamaru. "At least he's going to be okay," a pleasant voice that you could almost tell the weight of its owner by listening to it. Chouji.

"Stop talking," Kiba mumbled, rolling over on his side so he was facing away from the voices. "You're all too loud."

He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him…No, two pairs? Three?

His body was lifted up as his friends swarmed around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

They all chattered away at once, yelling at him for being stupid, asking him questions, telling him how glad they were that he wasn't dead.

He sighed with relief when the nurse came in to scream at them. "Everyone out! This isn't good for the patient. One visitor at a time, and when he mother and sister come they will take first priority on visitation rights."

Muttering, everyone shuffled out. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the light.

He heard a slow, steady pair of footsteps walk towards him. The one visitor he was allowed. A hand reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder.

Kiba could already guess who it was that had stayed behind.

"Look Naruto, I need to explain…" He opened his eyes "I…!?" He stopped short, staring in surprise.

In front of him stood a small girl with short dark hair. She blinked her pale eyes in shock.

"N-naruto?" Hinata asked.

Kiba's face reddened slightly. "I thought you were going to be-…I mean, why are-…Never mind."

Hinata sat down on the edge of his bed looking at him with concern. "Kiba…Do you know how long you've been out?" she asked, speaking slowly to negate her stutter.

"A day?" Kiba guessed, yawning and stretching in an obviously unconcerned manner. Everything had turned out okay, right?

"Four days," Hinata corrected.

Kiba gave a start. How was that possible? If he had been out for four days he would be feeling much weaker. Like the time he had broken his arm. And how could the drug possibly have stayed in his system that long? What had Orochimaru created?

"The doctors said t-that they d-didn't know wha-what c-caused you t-t-t…" Hinata stopped, looking away from Kiba's face to stare down at her hands. She started to pluck at the threads in the bed sheet. Taking a deep breath she concluded what she had been saying. "To become comatose. Th-they had never seen any d-drug like it before. The one that was in y-you."

She reached her hand over so her fingers brushed against his. As though she did it just to reassure herself that he was really there.

"I promise…I won't s-say anything t-to anyone else if you d-don't w-want me to. B-but please t-tell me what's going on." Her gaze lifted up to meet Kiba's eyes. It carried a look of concern and trust. There was even something about her face that made her look stronger then Kiba had ever seen her. He knew that she would listen and not jump to conclusions. Maybe, just maybe he could tell her a little bit.

The boy leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He contemplated things for a moment. "Does the name Orochimaru mean anything to you?"

Hinata's eyes lit up. She seemed to be trying to remember something.

"You might have heard of him before," Kiba prompted her. "He might have done business with the Hyuugas. He's some sort of business man."

Hinata shook her head slowly. Her brow scrunched up in concentration. "That's not where I h-heard the n-name," he mumbled so softly Kiba had to strain to hear her.

There were a few moments of silence, before slowly Hinata said. "Isn't he….Naruto's b-benefactor? The one…who pays for him t-to go to school?"

The color drained out of Kiba's face.

Was this a joke? No, Hinata wouldn't make a joke about something like this. Besides, she didn't even know the situation. But then…

Kiba's eyes shot back and forth, searching the confused girl's face.

None of this made sense.

It's true, Naruto was an orphan. Since he was a little kid he had a mysterious caretaker. One he had never met. One that sent money for everything he needed plus a nice sum for other things he might want. Someone secretive and rich.

But it couldn't be…

He did know Naruto's name without having had Kiba tell him. But he wouldn't have wanted Kiba to use a possibly dangerous drug on the boy he was supposed to be watching over.

Or maybe…

He had known Kiba wouldn't give it to him? That he would do this instead?

Kiba let a low growl escape the back of his throat as he began to shiver with rage.

"K-kiba?" Hinata cried out in alarm. She stood up and took a few steps back.

He clenched his fist tightly. "I need you to leave the room for a few minutes, Hinata. I need to get dressed in my regular clothes."

"Y-you're not thinking of leaving are you? You're n-not well enough to leave," she protested.

"I won't leave. I promise. I want to get dressed so I can come down and speak to everyone. I have something important to say."

Hinata stared at him uncertainly before nodding and ducking out.

Staring at the closed door, Kiba pushed himself out of the bed. "Sorry Hinata," he muttered as he grabbed some clothes his mother must have brought by sometime while he was out. "I really don't like lying to you."

(…)

"How's Kiba?" a desperate blond asked the small girl as she walked into the lobby.

"N-naruto. Your benefactor's name is O-orochim-maru, r-right?" she asked, trying to avoid his question.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "I think so, but I don't see how that could matter. What about Kiba?"

Hinata fidgeted for a second. "I-I d-don't know why. B-but there is s-some k-kind of c-c-connec-ction b-between the t-two," her stutter becoming even worse as she became more nervous.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. Finally he turned away from the girl, heading for Kiba's room.

"W-wait! K-kiba is ch-changing!" "I live with him. It's not like I haven't seen him completely naked before!" Naruto yelled back, earning some strange looks from the visitors of the hospital.

He stormed up to the room and threw the door open. "Kiba you need to-" He stopped short, glancing around the room. His friend was no where to be found.

Naruto ran towards the window and looked down, muttering a curse to himself. Kiba must have jumped down from the second floor and scrambled off. The flattened flowers in the garden under the window were a dead give away.

(…)

"Orochimaru. Someone to see you sir," a strange man with pale hair and red around his eyes drawled to the businessman.

"Who now?" Orochimaru asked, boredly examining his fingernails.

"I believe he gave his name as 'Inuzuka fucking Kiba.'"

A grin snaked its way across Orochimaru's features. "Do let him in, won't you Kimimaro?"

The man nodded his head and left.

There was a loud clatter. Then a series of stomping sounds. Finally the door swung open.

"YOU!" Kiba screeched, throwing himself at Orochimaru only to be stopped by his assistant Kabuto.

The man pinned Kiba to the wall, both of the brunette's arms were forced behind his back.

With his cheek mashed into the rough surface of the plaster wall, Kiba could only see the pale form of the businessman out of the corner of his right eye.

"You won't be able to get anywhere near me with Kabuto around. Not only does he have a highly trained intellect, but also he has been studying martial arts since he was five. Putting that aside, why the sudden fit of rage?" He did his best to look hurt by Kiba's actions.

"Don't mess with me," Kiba growled. "You…You're the one who takes care of Naruto. Of his money. You knew who he was, who I was this entire time! And you still toyed with us like we're pieces of some kind of game! Toy's for you to just abuse when you're bored!"

Orochimaru smiled coldly. "My dear boy, that _is_ all you are."

Kiba stopped his struggling as these words dripped like acid out of the man's mouth. His eyes narrowed, fixing themselves on Orochimaru. "What did you say?" he hissed through his teeth.

Orochimaru looked like he was growing tired of having to explain things. "You, Naruto, even my faithful Kabuto here…You are all nothing more than game pieces to me. Little pawns for me to order about at my will. To dispose of if I grow bored with them. Really, is it that hard to understand?"

Kiba bit down on his tongue. He took a deep breath. How dare this man use him? How dare he think him some sort of plaything? How dare he try to mess with his life? Kiba wouldn't let him get away with this. The boy wasn't about to let this man do as he pleased with _his_ life, so he screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"NARUTO IS NOT YOUR PAWN, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!! LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!!"

Kiba snapped his mouth shut. It took a moment for what he had said to register on everyone in the room, including himself. His words of defense hadn't been for himself. As the thought sunk in, the boy felt his face start to burn.

"My my my," Orochimaru said with rekindled interest. "You really _are_ in love with him, aren't you?"

Kiba tried to turn his face more towards the wall. "No," he muttered in a low tone.

"Really now, I don't see the appeal. He is small and weak looking. His skin doesn't have a nice soft cared for look, or even a tanned beach bunny image. He's just burnt. His hair is blindingly and sickeningly yellow. And his eyes-"

"His eyes are perfect!" Kiba cut him off, dropping his gaze in shame, the realization of his words after saying them catching him again.

"Perfect?" the pale man questioned.

"He's not…any of those things you said," Kiba's voice had dropped into such a soft murmur that Orochimaru couldn't be completely certain if he was hearing right. "He doesn't look like you described him. Not at all…"

"If you insist that he is so wonderful, maybe I should…see for myself?"

"No," Kiba lifted his eyes towards the man.

"You know, it's a funny thing. The one time that we met, and I'm certain Naruto doesn't remember he was so young…I believe he was four? Five at the oldest. Anyway, the first time that we met I had him sign this contract I had written up."

"No…"

"You see, the details of this document are quite unique. At the age of eighteen, the child goes from being in my care to being a sort of…servant. Legal slavery if you will."

"No."

"Seeing as he was a minor when he signed, he needed his legal guardians permission and signature as well. In this case scenario there was no problem. Being his guardian, I gave full consent."

"No!"

"Of course, such documents must be carefully worded or they will be considered null and void do to pre-established laws in this country. Ah, but with just the slightest tweaking of words….Aren't legal loopholes grand?"

"NO!"

Orochimaru turned his cold eyes back to Kiba. The boy was literally shaking in rage now.

"You know…it could be easily enough arranged so that the signature on that little sheet of paper is exchanged for another."

Kiba's breathing slowed. He struggled to fill his lungs with air. His eyes opened wide to show a look of fear. Not panic, nervousness, or worry that the businessman had already seen on his face. No, this look was different, there was real fear there now.

Try as he might, he couldn't get his voice to come in anything more than a meek whisper. "What?"

Orochimaru licked his oddly long looking tongue over his lips. "I've already explained to you, this boy has grown up into something uninteresting to me. I require something of beauty to be my…pet."

The color slowly began to fade from Kiba's face.

Chucking Orochimaru waved his hand dismissedly at the boy. "I'm not into the Lolita thing, dear child. The bodies of children on the whole are unattractive to me. It is around the ages of twenty to thirty that the bloom of a human's youth and beauty is truly the most wondrous."

These sentiments sent cold chills down the boy's spine none-the-less.

Orochimaru thoughtfully ran his thumb across his bottom lip. "When they are very you, you can never tell how they'll grow up. After a certain age however, it is quite easy to guess," His eyes fell on Kiba. The glint they had in them made the brunette whence as though he had been physically slapped.

"It is your choice though Kiba. I only offer a chance," he paused, pretending to draw out the suspense though they both already knew what he was getting at. "Your name for his. Your service for his. Your…body for his."

He flicked his wrist to tell Kabuto to let go of the boy. For a few moments Kiba kept there still. Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew away from the wall. His eyes transfixed on Orochimaru's face, looking for some kind of sign that would give away his lie.

"You…sick…son of a…"

"I've already told you Kiba. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you choose to walk away, Naruto will be mine after two years. Nothing will have changed."

Kiba's throat closed up. He hear a ruff, scratchy voice he barely recognized as his own say "Bring me the contract and a pen."

A sadistic smile played over Orochimaru's face as he nodded to Kabuto.

The room was silent for the several minutes that the assistant was gone.

They were alone. Kiba could have hurt the man now, but for some reason his body wouldn't move.

When Kabuto finally came back, and handed over the document, Kiba did his best to read it. His eyes blurred the words into incomprehensible squiggles.

The only thing he could read was at the bottom of the second page. Even messier than it was now, though still clear who had written it. The signature:

Uzumaki Naruto

The pen hovered above the name for a second, before striking a line through it. It was replaced:

Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba felt his stomach drop into unknown depths as he stared down at his own signature. He felt sick, really sick.

What had he just done?

"You have two more precious years of freedom, Kiba," Orochimaru's voice sliced through the silence like a butcher knife. "Please, try to use them well."

(…)

(A/N) Gah, please no one kill me for the what has happened in the story. It isn't over yet! So don't be angry XD ;

Lolita here not referring to goth Loli fashion, but that actual book about a pedophile man who fell in love with a little girl he called Lolita.


End file.
